The present invention relates to a vehicle and to a method for the safe shutdown of high-voltage-generating devices in the event of an accident.
A so-called high-voltage system (HV system) is provided in hybrid and electric vehicles, for example, for supplying power to the electric motors used for driving the vehicle and for supplying power to the power electronics. In accordance with the present related art, there are often voltages in the range of approximately 300 to 600 V present in the conductors used for this high-voltage system and in electric cables which lead to a distribution device or charging socket outlet, etc.
Components or devices with such high voltages are used in vehicles in order to be able to keep the current intensity required for a specific required power low. As a result, comparatively small conductor cross sections can be realized, which has a favorable effect in respect of the required weight of the components or devices and therefore also in respect of the total weight of the vehicle.
In particular in the case of an extraordinary operating state of a vehicle, such as is provided, for example, in the event of or after an accident, it is necessary for the HV systems to be disconnected reliably from the voltage source.
In this regard, it is known to use, for example, an airbag control device as proof of a collision on the part of a vehicle or a collision with a vehicle. If a collision is established, the shutdown device for the HV systems can then be actuated via a free ignition channel in the airbag control device.
Thereupon, either the HV system itself is shut down or deactivated or the HV system can be disconnected from the power supply, for example by electrical disconnection of the HV battery from the electrical line.
Depending on the severity of the accident established, the HV systems can also be shut down in accordance with a multi-stage trigger concept. For example, preset trigger thresholds for the airbags (or more generally for the restraint systems) can be taken into consideration or used as trigger criteria, for example.
In other operating states of the vehicle which likewise provide shutdown of the HV systems but which cannot be established sufficiently safely by the airbag control device, for example in the case of a vehicle rollover, in the case of shut-down ignition but active HV systems (for example in the case of stationary air conditioning or when charging the rechargeable batteries), an additional sensor system and possibly an additional control device for actuating the shutdown device for the HV systems can be provided.
DE 10 2009 039 913 A1 discloses, for example, a motor vehicle having an HV system for driving the motor vehicle, a sensor system for providing a sensor signal and a control device for shutting down the HV system depending on the sensor signal, wherein the sensor system and the control device are used exclusively for shutting down the HV system in the motor vehicle. As a result, for example, different trigger thresholds for triggering an airbag or for shutting down an HV system can be realized.
Since under unfavorable circumstances the shutdown of HV systems may not operate, it is further known to warn individuals of a possible hazard due to live components or devices of the vehicle.
Thus, for example, DE 10 2008 043 909 A1 describes a vehicle, in particular a hybrid vehicle, having an electrical device connected to a high-voltage grid, which device has an impermissibly high voltage for touching contact by an individual. This vehicle has an alarm sensor which responds in the event of an accident and which is connected to a warning device for signaling the level of the voltage. If an accident with the vehicle arises, the alarm sensor responds, as a result of which the connected warning device signals the voltage level. All sensors which detect accident-typical configurations which do not arise during normal traveling operation of the vehicle are possible as alarm sensors.